User talk:Leviii
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Isshin Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 16:55, 30 April 2009 Ichigo Ichigo is nothing more than a human currently. Also, all edits must use in universe wording.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry...but I think that you you're wrong!! It is true that Ichigo has lost his power, but he was born from a union of a human woman and a shinigami, Aizen also said this more or less, so he isn't entirely a human...even though he lost his powers, this fact doesn't change...Ichigo lost his powers because he has exhausted his spiritual powers. When Isshin has lost his powers, he was always a shinigami, he isn't become a human only because he had no more powers. Now Ichigo will recover his powers like Isshin, only Isshin had to wait 20 years. However I didn't want to make you angry... Only i wanted to explain my post on Ichigo. Leviii I have not undone any of your edits today.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was me. I undid your edits because we do not need to have former races listed for certain characters. It is unnecessary, and even if we did have them, more characters than just Ichigo would be listed of being former races. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page I know you might think this is ridiculous, but it is against policy to remove things from your user talk. Please do not do so again. If you really don't like what's on your talk page right now, you can archive it. Ask the admins how; I'm not sure how it's done. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 14:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Global block? It means that anyone who is given a global block is unable to edit any wiki on the Wikia network, be it Bleach Wiki, Darker than Black Wiki, Harry Potter Wiki, or Ninja Gaiden Wiki. It is done for serious vandals/spammers that disrupt multiple wikis. Most people dont ever need to worry about such things. I an unsure what you are referring to with your question and what you meant by "tests". Are you trying to say that you could not edit the wiki at all? This should not be the case, but it does sometimes happen when Wikia is updating its software or there are server problems. Regarding Ichigo, we need more information to accurately determine what happened. There is a lot of uncertainty with him at the moment. 17:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC)